


King Shit.

by billie758657



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Negan Being Negan, Negan Being an Asshole, Slow Build, hurt!Negan, lady is a badass, more tags to add later, why so serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: What the fuck had he missed exactly, to get himself stuck in the middle of timbuck-fucking-too with a hole in his motherfucking head and at the mercy of some bitch who apparently finds the whole thing fucking hilarious?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a multi chapter Negan x OC fic. Let me know if you want to read more!

When Negan first opens his eyes first thing notices is pain ricocheting through his skull. The forest in front of him seems to shift, reminding him of that time he was dragged into one of those creepy fun houses before the world turned to shit. He wasn’t a fan of it then either. 

But pain is something he can deal with. Has dealt with. It’s an old song now. The long hard years since the old world ended were hard for everyone and he’s no stranger to pain. At least It means he’s alive.

He is alive. Which means someone is going to have to die. Negan clenches his jaw, sudden anger rushing through his blood as he remembers how he got into this mess in the first place. He was going to make sure they paid for fucking with him yes sir-ee. He can already picture the fun he is going to have inflicting his retribution once he gets his hands on them. To make them an example so no one ever even thinks of touching him again. Lucille will have one very eventful day indeed.

Lucille. 

His eyes dart open scanning the mulch of the forest floor around him for her. She was definitely with him before he got knocked out. Now - now he didn’t even know where he was. Everywhere he could see was deserted. Well that was that then, they were definitely dead.  

Sucking in a deep breath, Negan forces himself to relax and actually think. He takes stock of the rest of his injuries, though, apart from being a bit stiff and his hands being bound behind his back, he was surprisingly alright. His legs are tied together at the ankles too, much to his annoyance. Getting down to business he makes a start on getting out of the rope. Whoever tied it seemed to have done a good job, but he would wriggle his way out eventually. 

An all too familiar rustling in the leaves makes his stomach lurch and cuts the amount of time he has to get out of his current predicament down to ‘right fucking now’. If his legs were free, he might be able to just run but no. And as much as he hated to admit, the ropes binding him were done well. If he wasn’t on the receiving end, he might be proud. 

Swearing under his breath, Negan starts frantically rubbing the rope against the tree bark. He’d be damned if after everything he was going to die like this. He could see the rotting corpse now, shambling ever closer. Time was running out.

Just as he’s about to abandon his current plan and get to his feet, he hears the sound of an arrow being let loose and watches as the biter crumples to the floor, and arrow sticking out of it’s head. A clean shot. 

He isn’t alone after all.

He quickly comprises a list of things he wants to say to this asshole who thinks they can get away with tying him up in the middle of the woods, but instead decides to hold his tongue. His mother always said that if you give someone enough rope, they’ll hang themselves and he’d be damned if he was going to do any running after this sorry shit. He doesn’t even give them the satisfaction of trying to see who it is. If they were going to kill him they would have done it already. They’ll probably wish they did by the time he’s done with them but it’s a happy mistake on his part at least.

“’Bout time you woke up. Was starting to think I’d have to leave your ass behind.”

Now Negan always did try to see himself as an equal opportunities man, but he can’t help but feel slightly annoyed when the words come from what sounds like a young woman. Confused slightly too, because the sorry sack he took out with him to reeducate was most definitely not a chick. So now not only did some little prick get the drop on him, now he’s being held captive by a girl.

But then, on second thought, that might just work in his favour. Not to brag - who was he kidding - but he prided himself on the effect he seemed to have with the female kind. He might even end up getting laid out of this deal if he played his cards right. But then, she might not be alone. The two might be working together.

Reminding himself not to get carried away, Negan presses his lips together and huffs a sigh, focusing on the tree in front of him. The girl snorts from somewhere behind his left shoulder making him frown. Being put in this position was not going to fly. He is Negan dammit. 

She crosses a few feet in front of him and doesn’t even give him a second look. Now he was insulted. He was going to have fun reeducating her too. But hell, if she thinks it’s okay to turn her back on him then that was just dandy. With new found fervor, Negan returns to grinding his wrists against a root of the tree he was leaning against. She was going to be sorry when he got free. 

Ignoring the pounding in his head he keeps his eyes on her the entire time, watching how she retrieves her arrow from the corpse’s skull casually with practiced ease. It’s only when she’s stored it back in the quiver on her back that she finally turns to him, head tilted to the side. 

“How’s your head?”

He growls, anger spiking though the pain. “How the fuck do you think it fucking is.”

Schooling his features after a few beats, Negan glares at the woman in front of him. She looks like shit. All dirty and unkempt, that hardened look in her eyes from having next to no sleep and constantly on watch, she could do with a good meal or seven too. It tells him that she doesn’t have a decent place to stay - if at all. She isn’t carrying the world in a backpack but he would bet his last twinkie that it wasn’t far away. All of which means she probably isn’t from that little colony to the south. God damn. 

Then he really looks at her, or rather, he looks at the way she looks at him. He’s always had a knack for figuring people out from how they look at him. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul or some shit like that. She’s keeping a reasonable distance away, smart, watching him warily, but she doesn’t have that glint of fear. Or desperation. Hell, she isn’t even angry. 

Usually if they’re not scared they’re angry. He likes those ones the best - they always end up scared in the end anyway but it’s more fun when it’s not easy. The man loves a good challenge after all. But she throws him for a loop. It’s been a long time since someone’s looked at him like that.

It takes him a moment to put his finger on it but this chick seems to be pretty damn amused by the whole thing. Curious about him even. He realises then that it’s a very real possibility that she has no idea who he is. He would be pissed but that? That could work to his advantage. Feeling the rope start to fray against his skin he subtly starts to wrangle his hands apart. His feet would still be an issue but he would deal with it.

The girl just stares down at him and snorts again, shaking her head lightly. “Well fuck you too asshole. You talk to everyone who saves your life that way? Manners cost nothing y’know.”

His eyebrows raise at that. What the fuck had he missed exactly, to get himself stuck in the middle of timbuck-fucking-too with a hole in his motherfucking head and at the mercy of some bitch who apparently finds the whole thing fucking hilarious. 

“You’re welcome - by the way.”

Negan decided right then and there that he was so fucking done with all this shit. 


End file.
